1. Field of the Invention
A bed lifting system is disclosed that finds particular though not exclusive application in commercial and domestic contexts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a bed is made, the user must bend over because the bed height is usually much lower than the waist height of most persons. This can cause undue strain to the user, in particular commercial users, who must make many beds for long periods of time. In addition, beds that abut one or more walls, or other surfaces such as a bed head, can create an even more cumbersome situation for the user and increase the risk of injury or strain on the user's back.